Snowed In
by Xengo
Summary: Thanks to some frightful weather, Fox and Krystal spend Christmas together a year after the Aperoid Invasion. Fun and cuddly times are ahead of them.


Marry Late Christmas everyone! I think I'm going to be late with all my holiday specials from now on!

Regardless, I hope you all had a safe and happy Christmas, and we have a happy new year. And I hope this story gives the warm and fuzzies.

And of course, all characters here belong to Nintendo, except for Bonnie! He's whitefurs. And I owe a thank you to him too for helping me brain storm for this.

Have a good night everyone, and God bless and be safe!

* * *

Snowed in

"And so viewers," Fox heard the weatherman say, "it's looking like we're about to feel Old Man Winter's wraith this Christmas."

Fox looked up from his cup of coffee and stared at his TV. 'Oh no," he said. He was sitting on the couch in his living room apartment, undergoing the first part of his daily routine—watching the news. Now he had a feeling he would be regretting tuning in this morning.

"Starting tonight and moving into Christmas, we can expect to see plenty of snow," said the weatherman. "In particular, we are expecting a blizzard to be moving in tonight. It looks like a doozy, larger than we usually expect on Corneria during the winter. Expect ten feet of snow and plenty of cold, folks. It's time to batten down the hatches; this is certainly going to throw a wrench into Christmas plans. I hope that despite this, all of you out there have a wonderful and safe Christmas. This is Cornerian News Weatherman Chip Cedric, signing off."

Fox turned off the TV and rubbed his nose. The Christmas party was officially a no go, he figured. A quick text message from Peppy right then on his wrist com confirmed that. "All that planning for nothing," Fox muttered.

"Fox?" sad a voice upstairs. "Everything okay down there? You don't feel so well."

Fox's mood brightened at the sound of that voice. He smiled. "Krystal, I've got some bad news, courtesy of the weatherman. You should come down," he said.

Moments later Fox heard footsteps. Krystal, his blue vixen teammate and love, come down the stairs wearing a baby-blue bathrobe. Ever since Krystal came to Corneria with him and team Star Fox following the Saurian Crisis, she stayed with him in his apartment. The delight in each other's company was mutual. Krystal smiled at him briefly before frowning.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"One heck of a blizzard is coming our way tonight, and the weather up until Christmas doesn't look so good," said Fox.

"Oh, no," said Krystal. "The Christmas party is ruined, isn't it?"

"Pretty much," Fox grumbled. "It's for the best though. Everyone's safety isn't worth it. I'd rather us all be warm and safe."

"I agree," said Krystal, ears drooping. "Aww. I look forward every year to the party. I'm sure Peppy is crushed, as it is his turn to host it this year." She looked out one of the living room windows. Snow had already been falling for the past few days. "Fox, what do you think this blizzard will be like?"

"Something similar to what we find on Fichina, but with less intensity," said Fox. "This apartment building is solid. We'll both be fine."

"Lovely," said Krystal, frowning. "You know how much I love Fichina. Glorious, frozen hell that it is."

"You bonded with Slippy pretty well during your first mission to Fichina," said Fox with a joking smile. "Something about finding a way to drag Fichina into Lyla and having it explode."

"It's a wonderful idea," said Krystal, giggling. "Me and Slipp still need to figure out the logistics, and operation "Too Damn Cold" will be a reality."

Hearing Krystal's humor—and her giggling—did wonders for Fox's mood. Though he wouldn't be seeing friends, he still had Krystal close to him. And just then, that thought gave him pause.

"Hey, Krys," said Fox, beginning to blush. "This Christmas will be our first Christmas alone together."

Krystal was surprised as well. It wasn't that the two foxes never had any moments to themselves during the holidays. The surely did, and they were magical. But those moments took place either during the Christmas party while they were alone or in short moments away from the party; and the party itself was a consecutive tradition in the years since Krystal joined the team. This would be the first time they would spend Christmas with just themselves. The teasing look in Krystal's eye told Fox that she was as excited about this as he was.

"So it is," she purred, rustling up close to him and nuzzling into his neck. Already Fox was week in the knees.

"It is," Fox replied, nuzzling back. Just like always, her fur was so incredibly soft.

They nose beeped, and they shared a kiss before they hugged themselves tighter to one another.

"Well," said Krystal, and Fox felt her hot breath on his face—it smelled like cinnamon—"we'd better get ready for our winter wonderland, hm?"

* * *

Fox was a vulpine that stressed being prepared. Krystal knew this all too well, being so close to him. Right now, she was helping him look through their food and other supplies to make sure they were ready for the blizzard. Fox made sure to buy plenty of food for the two of them during this time of year—extra hot cocoa was a must, their favorite winter drink—and everything looked in order. Plenty of things to cook and plenty of things to drink were in stock.

Next came checking the backup generator. Power outages happened every so often during the winter, and so Fox had bought himself the generator to be even more prepared. This was something Krystal was most grateful for; as Cerinia, her home world, had been a tropical planet, she didn't have much of a winter coat to speak of. Thanks to the generator, there was always the power of AC in the apartment. After checking the generator, Fox didn't find any problems.

"I hope we won't have to use this," said Krystal, her tail twitching back and forth. Krystal enjoyed the winter months, but the inclement weather during this time of year still worried her.

"Me too," said Fox. "Though if worse comes to worse, we'll be ready."

Now the foxes dealt with a lighter subject, that being decorating. As the host of the Christmas party dealt with such things every year, Fox and Krystal hadn't bothered to do much decorating of their own home this holiday season. Thankfully Fox had some Christmas decorations in his apartment's storage closet.

"Don't suppose there is a Christmas tree farm in there?" Krystal asked.

"Yup. I can grow Douglas Firs in my closet," said Fox, one of his ears twitching. The telltale sign of him being silly.

"But you've had this Christmas tree for a while, right?" said Krystal, walking over to the fake tree in the corner of the closet. "We've always used it whenever it was our turn to host the party."

"This is the tree my parents used when we celebrated Christmas together," said Fox somberly. "I've had it for a while."

Krystal frowned. Fox's mood always dipped when he talked about his parents in any situation. Not that she blamed him. She'd lost her parents herself when Andross destroyed her planet. Fox had always said that losing his parents was like losing his world, so she even felt that he could relate to her on the tragedy of losing Cerinia. Talking to Fox about her pain had helped her tremendously after the team found her.

"It's okay, Fox," Krystal said gently, scratching him between his ears. Said ears turned red and leaned back.

"Thanks, Krys," said Fox. He kissed her on the cheek. "I'll take care of the tree, and could you look around for decorations? It's been a while since we've decorated, but I know that lights and baubles might be in those drawers in the corner."

"I'll get on it," said Krystal. She walked over to the drawers in the corner, and found that the decorations were in there. She took out rolls of lights and boxes of baubles. As she heard Fox leave the room with the tree she noted that these lights and decorations looked quite old. If Fox kept the tree from his childhood, than she guessed he kept the decorations as well. She handled everything with care. All of this was priceless.

In one of the lower drawers, after removing a container of tinsel, Krystal found an old-looking leather bond book. She picked it up and read the cover.

"McCloud Family Christmas Album," she said quietly.

 _Fox!_ she thought, reaching out to him with her telepathy, _you need to come and see this!_

Fox came back into the closet in a hurry.

"What is it?" he asked.

Krystal showed him the book, and Fox shook a little when he took the book into his hands.

"Oh my goodness," Fox whispered.

The blue vixen watched Fox stare at the album with his mouth agape, his mind a maelstrom of shock and relief.

"I thought I lost this," Fox said quietly.

"It was in those drawers," Krystal said, pointing. "Behind the tinsel."

"How could I overlook this for so long?" Fox asked. "Krystal…oh my goodness, thank you so much for finding this for me."

Krystal kissed him on the cheek. "Always happy to be of help, Foxy-Woxy," she said, a winning smile on her face.

Ears once again turning red, Fox smiled bashfully. "Let's look at this on the coach together, Krys," he said.

"You want me to see?" Krystal asked. She felt honored.

"Yes," said Fox.

Moments later the two foxes were on the couch cuddled close, and Fox opened the album to the first picture.

An adorable photo of an orange kit in a vixen's arms, next to a bright illuminated Christmas tree, is what they saw. The kit looked sleepy despite the festivity around him, and the vixen was looking down at the child with pure maternal affection.

"My first Christmas," Fox said softly.

"Oh my goodness," said Krystal. She was smiling ear to ear.

"Who do you think that runt is?" Fox asked, smiling wistfully.

'Why, that's Foxy-Woxy," said Krystal, pinching Fox's cheek. "And he was such a cute little kit, wasn't he?"

"I suppose," said Fox, his ears getting hot again.

"No, he definitely was," said Krystal. "You were so adorable! You still are. And Vixy looks so beautiful in this picture. I'm guessing James took the photo, seeing that he's not in the picture?"

"That's probably the case," said Fox.

The foxes looked at the photos together, Krystal gushing over them, particularly the one where Fox received his first model spaceship; the wide eyed look of wonder dissolved Krystal into cooing and cheek pinching.

But Krystal eventually had a somber realization; they all looked so happy as a family. In the photos, James wore either a wide goofy grin or an opened-mouth smile at Fox's joy when he opened up a present. That grin or smile was something she saw on Fox during his happier moments, in fact. With Vixy, even through photographs she exuded a warm sense of grace and kindness, especially in the pictures where she held Fox. And as for Fox himself, he looked carefree and happy. Like a child should at that age.

Then they got to a photo where Vixy was absent, and the smiles on Fox and James's faces looked strained and fake.

Fox's mood plummeted.

"Dad didn't want to celebrate Christmas the year mom died," said Fox. "He thought it wouldn't feel right. Peppy convinced him otherwise, for my sake."

Krystal saw tears forming at the corner of Fox's eyes, and she wiped them away tenderly and kissed him on the nose. Fox nuzzled her back.

They looked at more pictures. They started to look happier and happier again, the smiles looking less strained. Though those Christmas scenes didn't feel the same, Krystal could tell Fox and James were close. He was always hugging Fox or wrapping an arm around him. And he looked at his son so lovingly and proudly.

It was all the harder then to reach the photo where James was gone, and Fox was sitting by a Christmas tree with the Phoenix family, a younger Fara sitting down next to him. Despite his smile, Krystal saw the look in his eyes. He looked lost.

She wiped his tears again, and he kissed her on the nose.

All this gazing at pictures reminded Krystal of her own family. The Cerinian Winter Festival date had already passed, and Fox enjoyed hearing about her family and helping with those traditions as much as he could. She told him that she and her sister liked to played in the rain puddles—it never snowed on Cerinia where she lived in the winter, it just rained—and her mother and father would watch them and dry them off if they ever got too wet.

She missed those days. She missed her family, her planet, and its people. She felt tears in her eyes, and a hand wiped them away. Next came a tender kiss on the cheek. She turned to see Fox looking at her with a warm smile, and she leaned on him.

"I miss my family," said Krystal.

"I miss mine, too," said Fox. For a moment they sat together in silence.

"But," said Fox, "we do have one another this Christmas."

It was just like her Fox to say something like that, at the right moment. She brought him into a warm kiss on the lips. They broke away.

"Let's make some hot cocoa," said Krystal.

"I like that idea," said Fox.

* * *

After a comfortable evening of setting up the tree and decorating and a round of hot cocoa and dinner, the two foxes settled in for bed. Fox brought extra blankets for Krystal.

In the middle of the night, Krystal awoke in her room to the sound of howling wind. She turned on her bedside lamp, and pulled up the window blinds.

There was a howling storm of white right outside her window. Krystal gasped. Never in her life had she seen such a blizzard away from Fichina. She couldn't help but watch in fascination.

Krystal turned back to her bed, but frowned. She didn't feel at all like sleeping. Ashamed as she was to admit it, the frightful weather outside was making her nervous.

The vixen sighed and put on a purple night robe over the pajamas she wore during the winter time. Finding herself somewhat cozy, she walked downstairs and sat on the couch in the living room.

The Christmas tree lights were on, bathing the room in warm multicolored light. It was quiet but for the wind outside, but the light made the room comfortable. The loveliness of the scene calmed her down.

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and she saw Fox walk into the room.

"Krystal?" he said. "Everything alright?"

"Yes," she said. "I couldn't sleep because of the wind, but I'm fine now, mostly."

"Oh," said Fox. "I heard you moving around, so I thought something might be wrong."

The warmth and care coming from Fox felt wonderful. "I appreciate the concern," she said.

Fox frowned. "I'd feel guilty if I just left you here, not able to sleep…" he trailed off, and tapped his chin in thought. Then a smile bloomed on his face. "Wait here," he said. He walked back up the stairs.

He returned shortly with blankets in his arms. "Fox?" said Krystal.

"I thought that…well, since it's still a little cold right now, that you'd like too…sit on the couch…together?" he asked. He looked so bashful with his ears folded back and with that blush on his face. He was positively adorable.

"You don't want me to feel lonely down here," she said warmly.

Fox swallowed. "No, I don't…b-but if you want to be alone—"

"I'd love to cuddle on the couch with you," said Krystal. She held out her arms to him. "Come here."

Fox's blush got redder, and with a dopey smile Fox sat down next to her. She snuggled up close to him, and after some wriggling, the blankets were wrapped around the two of them, embracing them in a warm blanket burrito. Not too tight, but still snug. Krystal sighed in contentment.

"Are you warm?" Krystal asked.

Fox looked at her and blushed when his nose beeped hers. He felt her warm breath in his face. It still smelled of cinnamon. "Yeah," he said. "are you? You don't have a winter coat, so I'm more concerned about you."

"Oh, I'm fine," said Krystal. "Now that I have the best teddy bear in Lylat to snuggle with."

"I'm happy to be of service," said Fox, nuzzling her.

They watched the snowfall, still a white whirlwind outside their window. Never had Krystal been so thankful for a roof over her head and Fox's warmth next to her.

"This is the most intense storm I've seen in a while," said Fox.

"Really?" said Krystal. "Will we be okay?"

"Yes," said Fox. "This apartment is resilient. And the generator is ready to turn on should the power go off."

Now they gazed at the tree together.

"I love the look of a Christmas tree at night," said Fox.

"It's so peaceful," said Krystal. "Makes me forget how the weather is outside."

'When I was a kid, I liked to go into the living room at night and just look at the tree for a little while," said Fox. "And—"

The power went out.

Krystal yelped, and Fox wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. He rubbed her back and pet his cheek.

"Don't worry," said Fox. "I've got you. The light's will turn on in a moment."

"Are you sure?" said Krystal.

"I promise," said Fox.

And right then the lights did turn back on, illuminating the Christmas tree once again. The comforting multicolored light was back.

"See?" said Fox.

Krystal kissed Fox on the nose. "Well, look at that," she said

Maybe it was the warmth around her, or just Fox being there, but now she felt tired again. Fox yawned.

"I'm not getting out of the blankets," said Fox with a smile.

"Good," said Krystal, wrapping her arms around him. "I wouldn't let you anyway."

It didn't take very long for the two of them to fall asleep, holding each other, while wrapped in toasty blankets.

* * *

It was quiet in the apartment when Fox awoke. The first thing he noticed was the weight on his chest. Looking down, he was greeted with the adorable sight of Krystal sleeping on top of him. Fox smiled. They must have toppled over in their sleep. Fox didn't have the heart to wake her up. She looked so content.

So he looked around the room. Just from his position on the couch he could see plenty of snow outside, covering nearly half the window. Now that is a snow drift, he thought. "And it's gonna be lovely to shovel that, including whatever else is out there," Fox grumbled.

Krystal stirred. She sighed, yawned cutely, and opened her eyes. She looked at Fox and smiled.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning, " Fox greeted back. "Seems we survived the winter apocalypse."

"Looks like it," said Krystal. "Did you sleep well? I know I did."

"Of course," said Fox. "I had you with me."

"Flatterer," said Krystal, batting her eyes at him.

"It's true," said Fox. "Anyway, you need to move so I can get up. See what the damage is outside."

"You mean you can't move right now?" asked Krystal.

"Not with you on top of me," Fox answered.

A sultry look appeared on Krystal's face. She leaned forward and cooed, "I've got you right where I want you, then."

Fox shivered with pleasure. "Oh really?"

"I'm not moving yet," said Krystal.

She leaned forward and gave Fox a soft, tender kiss on the lips. Then another, and another. Krystal started covering Fox's face with kisses, before giving him a longer one on the mouth, tongue included. Fox moaned.

"Merry Christmas Eve," said Krystal. She gave Fox an adoring smile.

"This is going to be a great day," said Fox, dazed.

Krystal laughed.

She gathered up the blankets with him and folded them neatly on the couch. For the first time, then, Krystal noticed the windows.

"That's all snow!?" she asked.

"Yup," said Fox. "A sight to behold."

Krystal stared for a moment, before walking to the door. "We really should check the damages, then," she said. She grasped the door handle.

"Krys!" said Fox. "Wait!"

"What?" said Krystal.

"Don't open the door! We need to get the shovels first," said Fox.

"I'm sure the doorway is fine, Fox," said Krystal with a smile. "The door way has the cover above it, remember? That snow storm might have been bad, but I'm sure it's not that outrageous enough to cover the door, especially a door with something above it."

Krystal opened the door, and was promptly buried by a snowdrift.

Fox just stared, until Krystal's head popped out. She shook off the snow and blinked in bewilderment. Fox fell to the floor, laughing.

"Oh, cut that out," said Krystal. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" said Fox. "I told you not to open the door."

"Fine. Laugh at me while I'm freezing over here," said Krystal, glaring at him.

Fox picked himself up and grabbed a shovel from a nearby closet. He dug Krystal out, who shook herself again.

"Let's change into some winter clothes and take care of this. I'm already tired of the snow. And don't you start again!" she said, pointing at Fox while he tried to control his sniggering.

"Alright," said Fox. "Let's grab those shovels. We've got some work to do."

* * *

By the time the two Fox's dug there way out of the doorway, there were already plenty of people outside shoveling snow to clear their doorways. People were up to their ankles in snow. Krystal and Fox gaped at the scene around them. Everyone's combined efforts made some dents into last night's winter barrage, but there was still plenty of the white stuff around. It didn't help that it was still snowing lightly this morning.

"We really should lend a hand," said Krystal. "Let's head back inside and grab more layers. We're going to be out here longer than we thought."

"I agree," said Fox. "Let's—"

A beep sounded off. Fox recognized the sound; it was his wrist com. A text message.

"Who is it?" Krystal asked.

"Fara," said Fox. "And I'm willing to be she's not having the best time with this weather."

The text did not disappoint.

"FOX," it read. "COME OVER HERE AND MAKE THE SNOW GO AWAY."

Krystal started giggling, with Fox just smiling. The comm beeped again, and the second message made them roar with laughter.

"AND KILL BONNIE," it read. "HE'S ENJOYING THE SNOW AND I HATE HIM."

"Bonnie must love being a Snow Fox," said Krystal.

"And it drives Fara crazy. Anyway, Fara needs some help shoveling snow. We can help people along the way," said Fox.

Fox and Krystal walked into their home and layered up. The finishing touch for both of them were scarves.

"Let me help you with yours," said Fox.

Krystal smiled and nodded. This scarf was the first one Fox ever bought for her, and he bought it on her first day on Corneria, one Valentines Day a few years ago. She knew how to tie a scarf, but letting Fox tie this particular scarf for her was something of a ritual.

"Thank you Fox," said Krystal once he was finished. She licked him on the nose.

And so they began their trek to Fara's. Fara and her husband Boniface—Bonnie—lived in a condo not too far away. Along the way they helped shovel snow for anyone that asked, thought they couldn't stay for long. It wouldn't do to keep Fara waiting.

After around fifteen minutes of walking—the walk usually being five minutes—Fara and Bonnie's place finally came into view. In front of it was Bonnie, wearing no shirt, a scarf, and some sweats, and shoveling snow with a smile on his face.

"I know I've known Bonnie for a year now," said Krystal, "but it still makes me a little angry that he can actually go outside in the snow like that. And no, knowing that it's all a joke to mess with Fara and that he's actually a little cold doesn't help."

"Having to deal with all that shedding afterward, with that winter coat, probably makes Fara's head spin. I know I'm bad, but Bonnie must be worse," said Fox.

"And speaking of Fara," said Krystal, pointing to one of the windows. Lo and behold, there she was, layered in sweats, a sweater, and bathrobe. She was drinking something steaming from a mug, and staring at Bonnie with a death glare. There was no hatred behind it, Krystal knew, but all the same she thought that Fara could fire lasers from her eyes if she tried hard enough.

"Fox! Krystal!" said Bonnie, dropping his shovel and walking over to the two of them. He gave them both a hug. "How marvelous that you both could come. Fara has been wearing that horrible glare all day. Some company should do her good."

"Not every fox out there is blessed with the powers of a winter coat," said Krystal.

"Too true. Though it does mean she cuddles me a lot during this time of year," said Bonnie, winking at the to of them.

Krystal winked at Fox herself, and Fox blushed. Just then, Fara came outside.

"Hey," she said. "Less talking, more shoveling."

"And hello to you too, Fara," said Fox. "Me and Krys will be more than happy to help out with shoveling snow."

"I'm really glad you both came," said Fara. She gave them both a hug. "Of course, merely days before the Christmas party, this happens. Winter ruins everything."

"Getting to see friends does brighten up the day though, Fara," said Bonnie. "Hence why I was more than happy to invite the two of them over. You look better already in fact."

Fara smiled at Bonnie and kissed him on the cheek. "It did do me good, BonBon. Thank you."

Bonnie kissed her on the lips. "No problem," he replied.

So Fox, Krystal, and Bonnie shoveled snow for an hour or so while Fara watched from inside the Condo. Fara, being a Fennec, wasn't known for her winter coat, and Bonnie insisted she stay inside to keep warm; even Krystal's pelt was better than hers at retaining warmth. With the three's combined effort, the job was completed. Afterward, Fox and Krystal stayed at Fara and Bonnie's for a bit of tea.

"Besides the obvious winter disasters," said Fara, "how have the two of you been?"

"Very good," said Fox. "Very happy. Though the weather could be better."

"I remember when you saw snow for the first time, Krystal," said Fara. "You were completely mystified, not yet knowledgeable of it's evil."

Krystal rolled her eyes. "Oh come now, Fara. You did marry a Snow Fox after all. Snow isn't that bad," she said.

"I still pity you, then," said Fara.

"Speaking of Krystal being mystified, I remember when Fox talked about the time Krystal first saw a microwave," said Bonnie, smiling. "It just came to me now."

Fox started giggling.

"I did that one time!" said Krystal, pouting and crossing her arms.

"It was funny, Krys," said Fox.

"Well, seeing your reaction when I walked down stairs naked that one time because of laundry issues was also quite hilarious," said Krystal, smiling slyly while Fox turned a bright shade of red.

"Now that sounds like quite the story," said Fara, leaning forward.

After the story was told—and after Fox turned brighter and brighter shades of red—Fox and Krystal decided to walk home. Fara and Bonnie gave them their presents, and the two foxes began the long trek back to their apartment.

* * *

It was early afternoon by the time Fox and Krystal returned home. With rosy cheeks, they put up their clothing and sat together on the couch to collect themselves.

"Why don't we take our showers now?" said Krystal. "Taking a hot shower after walking through the snow sounds nice."

"I like that idea," said Fox. "We'll think about what to do next afterward."

Just then Krystal had an exciting idea.

"Why don't we take a bath together?" said Krystal.

Fox sputtered. "K-Krys, are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course I am," said Krystal. "I think it would be quite relaxing for the two of us, don't you think?"

She could sense the excitement radiating from Fox. And Fox wasn't one to refuse quality time with Krystal, despite how shy he felt at the moment. So he said yes, and told her he would ready the bath in his bathroom.

Fox was so very glad that his apartment had bathtubs big enough for two people. He was shaking in anticipation when he turned on the water and undressed. He placed a bath bomb in the water to scent the bath—cinnamon, one of Krystal's favorites—and lowered himself in the water. It felt like heaven.

 _Ready, Krys,_ he thought to her.

A moment later the bathroom door opened.

Fox had seen Krystal in the nude before. But every time was just like the first time. As much as he blushed, he was mesmerized by her beauty; the swell of her breast, the curve of her hips, the wag of her tail. There was so much to take in, and thankfully it seemed like time always slowed down just long enough for him to drink in the sight entirely.

Meanwhile, Krystal gazed at Fox, his adorable blush and the sight of his abs bringing a smile on her face. She sniffed the air, and her smile widened. Cinnamon. He was so considerate.

"Don't you look nice," said Krystal.

"You more so," said Fox. He was trying and failing to not stare at her breasts.

"Don't be so modest," said Krystal. She licked her lips. "And you can look at my chest all you like, by the way." She rocked on her heels once to let her bosom bounce, and Fox's face lit up more. She giggled while she lowered herself into the bath. She sighed in pleasure.

Fox smiled. "I'm glad it feels so nice. Why'd you sit across from me though? Usually you sit right next to me," he asked.

"I'm glad you caught that," said Krystal. She leaned over and carressed Fox's cheek. "Come over her and lie down."

"Huh?" said Fox.

Krystal pointed to his head, and then pointed to her cleavage. She was wearing a sultry and warm smile.

Now, practically, Fox's entire head was on fire.

"No need to be so shy," said Krystal. "Come over here, Foxy-Woxy."

Fox adjusted himself. Krystal took his head in her paws and gently guided it to her breasts, situating it between them. Now Fox was lost in a world of softness and warmth.

'There we are," Krystal cooed into his ear.

The blue vixen began to rub Fox's ears and back, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Fox melted. Krystal loved his whines and sighs, the shyness with which he snuggled further into her cleavage. He was so precious like this.

It didn't take long for Fox's breathing to become relaxed and rhythmic. He was falling asleep.

"I'll wake you up when it's time to get out," said Krystal. She blew on one of Fox's ears. And so she held her vulpine in her arms as he was whisked away to sweet dreams.

Fifteen minutes later she woke up Fox. And the two of them spent the rest of the day being together, chatting with friends on the phone, and watching Christmas specials on TV while cuddling. Dinner came and went, and then the two decided to retire for the night.

Fox climbed into his bed, with Krystal following behind him into the room. She obviously wanted to sleep with him. Not that he had any problems with that.

"Before I get into bed, I need to set up a surprise for you. No peeking, alright?" she asked.

Fox was a good sport, so he did wait. Krystal was good with surprises. He guess that whatever surprise the vixen had planned for him was pretty elaborate, considering it took Krystal fifteen minutes to come back.

"I'm sorry it took so long," she said while walking back into the room and getting into bed. "Let's just say that I have something planned. Something silly."

"Well, I can't wait," said Fox.

Krystal cuddled Fox the same way she did in the bath, gently pulling his head to her chest. She kissed him between the ears, and Fox looked up to kiss her on the lips.

"Merry Christmas, Krystal," said Fox.

"Merry Christmas, Fox," said Krystal.

With that, the two foxes fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The gentle sensations of someone kissing him on the lips awoke Fox. He opened his eyes and saw Krystal, giving him quite the wake up call.

"How's that for a Christmas wakeup?" the blue vixen asked.

"Very good," said Fox. Right above the two of them Fox saw something hanging. Mistletoe.

Someone had to put that up there…

"Did you do that while I was sleeping?" Fox asked.

"Perhaps," said Krystal.

"Aren't you sneaky?" said Fox, smirking.

"Oh, you have no idea," she said.

"I have a feeling this has something to do with surprise of yours," said Fox.

"Maybe," Krystal teased.

The two foxes got out of bed and dressed. On the way to the living room Fox saw another mistletoe bough hanging in the hallway. Gently, Krystal pulled him into another kiss.

"Now I know I figured your surprise out," said Fox.

"Oh really now?" said Krystal.

When they entered the living room, Fox saw that his guess was correct.

Hanging all around the room, and even in the kitchen, were boughs of mistletoe. Fox's grin grew, and he closed his eyes and sniffed. The air smelled great. He wrapped Krystal in a hug.

"I intend to kiss you under every single one," said Krystal.

"I have no complaints," said Fox. "We haven't even opened presents yet, and this already has been a great Christmas."

"Then let's not dilly-dally any longer," said Krystal, giggling.

She led him over to the tree—she stopped to kiss him again—and they handed their presents to each other, two each.

"You got first," said Fox.

"Are you sure?" said Krystal.

"You already started with a surprise. Now it's my turn to surprise you," said Fox.

Krystal smiled. "That's sweet of you," she said.

She opened the first present, which was a jewelry box. When she opened it, she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my goodness, Fox," she whispered. "It's beautiful."

It was a golden tiara, flourished with markings, and adorned with a sapphire.

"Fox," she whispered, "how did you…they don't sell these…"

"Custom ordered," said Fox, smiling widely. "Open the other one."

Krystal did so. This present contained another jewelry box, and when she opened it Krystal was once again stunned. It was two tail bands, also golden and adorned with four sapphires.

"They're beautiful," she whispered.

"I know how much you love Cerinian jewelry," said Fox. "I had them made by the best jewelers on Corneria."

Krystal hugged Fox tightly, and kissed him. They pulled apart, the Christmas lights on the tree reflected in each other's eyes.

"Fox," said Krystal. "I love them. Thank you so much."

"I'm glad you do," said Fox.

"And considering they were custom made…it makes my gifts…no, I won't spoil them. Open them up, Foxy," said Krystal.

Fox opened his first gift, and the jewelry box inside. It was a necklace, a golden medallion inscribed with a character he recognized as Cerinian; Krystal did practice her calligraphy.

"That's the character for "fox," said Krystal. "You weren't the only one who went with a Cerinian theme."

"It's beautiful," said Fox. Krystal helped him put it on, and he rubbed it with his fingers.

"Now, the other one," said Krystal.

Fox opened it. And this one shocked Fox. It was an armlet, slightly similar to the bracers Krystal wore when he first found her, though smaller. It was gold, with a single garnet.

"Krystal, this is amazing," he whispered.

"Armlets like that are made for male Cerinian warriors," said Krystal. "Each one is set with the birthstone of the warrior in question. And seeing that you were born in January…"

"A garnet," said Fox. "Krystal, I love it. The pendent too. I don't know how to thank you enough-mffph"

Krystal guided him into another warm kiss, one they held for longer than the others. Krystal drank in all the positive emotions in the room. So far, it had been a wonderful Christmas.

"We did good this Christmas," said Fox, after pulling away.

"More than good," said Krystal. "Wonderful."

Comfortable silence fell upon the two of them. Fox had an idea.

"I'd say some Christmas cookies are in order," said Fox. "Want to help me do some baking?"

"I'd love too," said Krystal. "Oh, and don't forget. There's still plenty of mistletoe around the room. And in the kitchen. And I expect the passion of each kiss to increase as we move along." She waggled her eyebrows.

Fox blushed. "I'm up to that challenge," he said.

So the two of them walked to the kitchen together. Fortunately for the two of them, there was a bough of mistletoe hanging close to the oven.


End file.
